bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūrei Ōkoku
Yūrei Ōkoku (幽霊王国 Spectre Kingdom) or Yūrei-Chihō (幽霊地方 Spectre Region) is the east region of the Soul Society, reachable after crossing a large ocean. It is much more modern than the Rukongai or the Seireitei, resembling the World of the Living in a way. Civilization The Civilization of the Yuurei Oukoku is modernized, looking completely out of place compared to the rest of the Soul Society. It is larger and more inhabited than the Rukongai and possesses far more technology than the Seireitei. It resembles a city in the World of the Living, with cars and the like. Unlike the Seirietei and Rukongai it is not governed by the Soul King by it's own request, though still answers to him. It has its own monarchy, which resides in a large castle on the edge of the region. Under the previous king's rule, the government was mixed with oligarchy, facism, and is seemingly imposing on its people. Citizens constantly live under nationalistic propaganda as well as strict rule enforcement. However, the rules are not as tense as anyone would think they would be, similar to democracy and free speech. Although modern life is considerably easy for everyone, there is more benefits in the military, and so citizens are encouraged to enlist and serve in the army. This environment has made the villagers fiercely loyal to Yuuri Oukoku, resisting any other government that threatens them. However, there have been extreme changes made due to Yuurei's civil war, which was won by the rebels who believed that the king's view of a utopia had been wrong. Juushin Igen, the commander of the rebel forces, recieved the throne aftersuch and began to make drastic changes concerning the status of Yuurei. The government is now under a sort of democracy, with the king being aided by advisors on how to manage the city. The cold-hearted troops have been replaced by the rebellion troops, the army's numbers swelling due to the lax of the restrictive grip that the former king once had. Military and Police Yuurei has a military composed of Shinigami. They fight with the orders of their commanders, obeying any order without question. Mental experiments have led to the suppression of unnecessary emotions, leading them to make decisions that would've been impossible for anyone else. Sometimes, the unwanted side effect of losing emotions completely happens from time to time, often in low-ranking members and rookies. Higher officers have moderate control over such a side-effect due to extended training. A police force controls the public, and are normal citizens without spiritual powers. They are issued Kido guns (similar in design to pistols) and are given the option to use lethal force if necessary. The government of Yuurei is more accepting than that of the Seireitei and does not mind their Shinigami gaining Hollow Powers, though it is unadvised by the government due to the unstable nature of these abilities. The enforcement strength can be compared to and even rival that of the Seireitei's. Teams are known to work in groups of five, led by a squad leader. They have been known to heavily emphasize teamwork and tactics, using cover whenever they can, and calling in reinforcements when necessarry. This effective coordination allows teams to take down multiple opponents at a time, especially in the case when their Zanpakuto is released. They will fight with constant vigilance and no concern for their own lives, wiping away any thought of surrender. If they are cornered, they show their ultimate testament of loyalty by committing suicide in order to avoid capture. Laws The laws focus on more of the importance of the government and state of the region rather than the citizen. They are somewhat similar to regular rules of democracy, with just a hint of fascist nature. Such fascism is common as a soldier, especially laws that require drastic actions just to "preserve the peace". The laws that are known are as follows. 1.) The needs of the state come before the needs of the people. 2.) Treason is forbidden and is punished by (depending on the individual) death or temporary to permanent imprisonment. 3.) To build a weapon without authorization from the monarchy is treason. 4.) All citizens must show their utmost respect towards their superiors. Actions such as breaking laws or taking up arms against the police/military will be dealt with severely. 5.) All citizens must contribute to the community when at the age of 21 (e.g. gaining a job, voluntary cleaning of the streets, and/or enlistment in the military). 6.) To sympathize with the enemy in conflict is considered treason and will be dealt with severely. 7. Children are required to be inside by dark. Wanderers will be taken to their place of residence and put under a week-long house suspension. Individuals are considered an adult at 16 years of age. 8.) Unauthorized fights in the streets is forbidden. Fighting may only be conducted during war, within one's own dwelling, or in special battle halls through the city. Unauthorized battle in the street is considered an enemy attack and those participating in the battle may be wounded by police and questioned. '''9.) Attack on the castle itself is considered treason and will be dealt with by execution. Since Juushin Igen has taken the throne however, the laws have lightened, and changed. 1.) The needs of the people are before the needs of the state. '''2.) Treason is forbidden, but the and is punishable by death or temporary to permanent imprisonment, depending on the severity of treason. '''3.) To build a weapon without authorization from the monarchy is treason. 4.) Citizens are advised to show respect towards superiors. Actions such as breaking laws or taking up arms against the police/military will be dealt with severely, except in cases such as self defense. 5.) Citizens are expected, but will not be forced contribute to the community when at the age of 21 (e.g. gaining a job, voluntary cleaning of the streets, and/or enlistment in the military). '''6. Children are advised to return to their dwellings by dark. Those plan to stay out after sunset are advised to carry defense. '''7.) Unauthorized fights in the streets is forbidden. Fighting may only be conducted during war, within one's own dwelling, or in special battle halls through the city. Unauthorized battle in the street will be punished with temporary removal of any weapons and 1-week house arrest. Category:Organizations